Why us? Why them? Why me?
by Icee-Penguin-Rhino
Summary: Fawn and Soin are twins going to a new school. suddenly they find themselves in the most popular group at Twilight High. But will their hidden past get in the way of their future?
1. Chapter 1

_The Silverheart's foster house_

"Soin get up now," a voice drifts into Soin's bedroom from somewhere else in the house. "We have our first day of school at Twilight High!"

"But, I don't wanna go." Soin mumbles into her pillow. "I want to sleep. And it's the middle of the semester everyone will be staring! And you know how much I hate people." Soin rolls over in bed.

Fawn appears in the doorway. "Get up now or I'll jump on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

Fawn runs and tackles the now sitting up Soin. After they get entangled in a mess of blankets they sit up laughing.

Kolron stomps in. "Stop this racket you will wake baby Shanel!"

"Sorry Kolron. We didn't mean to make so much noise. We are just excited. Right Soin?"

"Speak for yourself."

"Hurry and get dressed I am not driving you there you two will have to walk now." Kolron vanishes.

"Great look at what you did." Soin rolls her eyes at Fawn.

"Come on get dressed." Fawn throws some random shirt at his sister.

"I am not wearing a purple shirt with polka-dots."

"I don't care what you wear I'm leaving in 10 minutes so you better be ready."

Fawn walks out of the room leaving Soin sitting on her bed. _What am I gonna wear??? _Soin wonders.

~~~~*~~~~

_Twilight High _

Walking into the new school was a nightmare for Soin. Fawn on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. Everyone was noticing Fawn's golden eyes and golden hair that hung down to his mid back. He looked so weird standing next to his black eyed, silver haired sister that had the same haircut only a bit longer and in a tight braid. Fawn looked like a playful lion cub standing to a cautious grown wolf. The two twins were so different.

Suddenly a boy with large brown spiked hair was slammed into the locker next to Soin's. The boy looks up with a huge smile and yells "Nice tackle Riku. Next time just warn me before you blow up at me." Suddenly he notices the startled girl staring down at him. "Hi, my name is Sora who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Fawn and this is my sister Soin." Fawn steps around Soin and helps the boy up.

"Nice to meet you. This is Riku and Kairi and Namine and Axel and Roxas." Sora point to all the people that had suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"Hi." The group says in turn.

"So what class do you have 1st period?" the brunette girl, Kairi, asks.

"Um… I have Math and Soin has," Fawn looks over her shoulder, "Science."

"Yay! I have Math!" the two girls scream in unison.

"Sweet I have Science!" Sora jumps around excitedly.

The bell rings and the group splits into four groups. Kairi, Namine, and Fawn all heading to Math, Riku and Axel heading to who knows where, Sora starting to head to Science, Soin standing there staring at the retreating Fawn.

Looking around Sora notices Soin isn't with him. He turns around and sees her standing there shaking. "Are you coming?" he calls down the hall.

"…"

"Well are you?"

"…"

Fawn turns around and sees his sister shaking. "Oh Crap."

"What?" the two girls ask.

"My sister. You see we are twins and like have always been together. Always. This is the first time we don't have the same classes. She starts freaking out."

"Why? It's not like she won't see you again."

"Well you see me and her kind of have had a tough life. Our parents left us when we were 5 leaving us alone in Hallow Bastian. We had to grow up by ourselves we never had a real home. She has always relied on me. Now she won't have me with her and I think it scares her. As you have noticed she isn't much of a people person."

"Oh that's so sad. So why are you guys here now?"

"Police found us last year and sent us to live at a foster home here."

"Oh that is sad."

"Go ahead to class I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Okay." The two girls hurry off looking back at the golden haired boy.

"Hey are you okay," Fawn walks up to Soin. "What's wrong?"

Soin just stands there shaking.

"Soin are you okay? What's going on?"

"Yo, Fawn what's up with her?" Sora comes running over.

Soin looks up, her black eyes seem far away and scared. "Fawn they're coming."

* * *

**Whoo my first kingdom hearts story. please leave a review. now for the suspensful questions haunting you:**

**Who are they? What was up with Fawn's story on their parents? Do you beleive it???? find out what will happen in the next chapter.**

**I made up Fawn and Soin so please give me suggestions to make them better characters. **


	2. How Did She Know?

**A/N ok I've been getting a ton of questions on the past of the twins. Ok I'm not gonna write it cause it will give away some of the story so just be patient please :)**

* * *

"Who are they?" Sora asks confused.

"…" neither twin replies.

"Hello? I asked who they are."

"Are you sure Soin?"

"Yes." She mumbles so quietly Sora didn't know if she had actually said it.

"Get to class students!" Principle Wakka walks by and says as he pasts.

Fawn starts to turn to leave but Soin grips his arm. "Don't leave me."

"I don't have a choice Soin. We both have to get to class. Just go with Sora. Ok? Will you protect her from everything?" Fawn asks turning to Sora.

"Yah I guess. I mean yah I will nothing shall hurt her." Sora stumbles over the words trying to make since of what was going on.

"Ok Soin, see Sora will protect you. I'll see you at lunch ok?"

"Come on we are already late." Sora says while tugging on Soin's arm. She won't let go of Fawn. She still has that distant look in her eyes.

"But they are coming Fawn they are coming to get us."

"Ok we'll deal with that later ok." Fawn finally gets his sister's hand peeled off of his arm. He turns and dashes down the hall.

Sora turns and literally drags Soin behind him.

_Math Class_

Sora and Soin quickly sit down in the only two open seats next to each other. Luckily the teacher only looked at them sternly before continuing. Sora notices that Soin is still shaking terribly and can't concentrate.

~~~~*~~~~

_Lunch_

The group finds a spot to sit at a table outside out of the cafeteria. They are all sitting in a thick awkward silence when Kairi finally breaks it. "So what was that about this morning?"

"Yah can you explain that? Soin didn't stop shaking until we found you Fawn."

"Ok well, you see, when me and Soin where in Hallow Bastian all by ourselves there was this gang that always beat us up and made it hard to survive and everything. So that is who Soin is talking about."

"Ok, but how does she know they are coming?" Riku asks not totally believing it, actually not believing it at all.

"She got a text message saying we are coming watch out."Fawn says nonchalantly.

"But she didn't have a cell phone with her." Sora points out.

"Well I don't know then why don't you ask her?!?!" Fawn bursts out, instantly regretting it. Soin can't take pressure.

"Well?" everyone looks at her staring.

"…"

_Soin's POV_

What do I say? I can't tell the truth. Fawn made me promise that. Crap why did he point all this freaking attention at me? God he is gonna so pay. Crap I have to say something.

"Well I actually found a note in my locker that said watch out we are coming." I glance at Fawn who is staring at me like good job we'll go with that, just don't tell the truth.

"And how did that note get there?" Axel asks.

"Um… I don't know it was just there this morning."

"But how could somebody know that was your locker if you just found out yourself this morning? That doesn't make since." Crap why did Riku have to find the only flaw in my story?

"…" I have no idea what to say.

_BBRRIINNGG_

Lunch is over. I quickly jump up and start to dash down the halls when I realize Fawn isn't with me. Where was he? I start to have a panic attack when Sora appears beside me.

"Hey it's ok Soin. Fawn had to go to his own class. And don't worry about the others they will drop it soon. If you don't want to tell me its ok you don't have to." Sora was wearing a big goofy smile.

Why was he acting nice to me I don't get it.

_Fawn's POV_

Wow that was close. I can never let the truth get out. If anyone here finds out that Soin can tell the future or that Soin and I used to work for Sephiroth we'd be dead in no time.

* * *

**A/N ok well I didn't like chapter 1 hopefully this one is better now enjoy ****:)**** and review**


End file.
